


Honor of Repoter／記者榮譽

by Sheng



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom, spotlight
Genre: Crosscover, Inter-Captain America: Civil War, M/M, 內戰時布魯斯去了哪裡, 驚爆焦點劇透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>內戰時，布魯斯去了哪裡？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor of Repoter／記者榮譽

**Author's Note:**

> 《美國隊長3：英雄內戰》預告衍生，Crosscover《驚爆焦點》

麥克腳步沉重地走出報社。九十，當冷酷無情的數字從電話那端傳來時，他的頭皮瞬間發麻。世上怎能忍受這種事一再發生，怎能在知道事情真相後視而不見？  
他在熟悉的街道上徘徊，攏起的肩頭和低垂的頭顱讓他的背影看起來像孤寡的老人，也許那就是事實，力不從心，沒有人聽見他說話。  
久違的情緒在腦海裡發脹，憤怒在心口盤旋。麥克很久沒有經歷這種情緒了，在羅比堅持己見的同時，他真不敢相信有朝一日他會希望自己發怒的事實能迫使對方聽從他的意見。

他站在街道上，直到街燈亮起。  
莎夏凝視他的目光讓麥克慶幸自己來過一趟，共同立場提醒了他，他仍然有隊友，有夥伴，羅比不是他的敵人，他們的敵人是教會。

憤怒的情緒隱然消褪。麥克揉了揉臉，打開家門，將鑰匙隨手擱在桌上，他從冰箱拿出一瓶水，一片巨大的陰影忽然落在他的指節間。  
麥克猛然回頭，看見一個凌亂的男人斜靠在牆上，髮絲之間還滲著血。

他輕抽一口氣，「東尼。」  
麥克隨手抽幾張衛生紙走過去，用衛生紙壓著東尼的額頭，東尼試著扯唇，又因扯動傷口而倒抽一口氣。麥克用右手握著東尼的下巴左右移動，目光由上而下，從東尼額上的傷口檢視到唇角的裂傷。  
東尼臉上都是皮肉傷，並無大礙，由於東尼並未處理他的傷口，部份乾涸的血痕讓他看來異常狼狽。

「你不該出現在這裡。」麥克從儲藏櫃裡取出醫藥箱，坐回沙發，他用棉花棒沾酒精，輕輕替東尼的傷口消毒。  
「但你不在那裡。」東尼在傷口被碰觸時輕哼，「布魯斯，我想念你。」  
「我有工作要做。」布魯斯在東尼的輕哼聲中停手，自然地問道，「很痛嗎？」  
東尼流露出意外的神情讓布魯斯瞬間反應過來，過去讓他上藥的都是英雄。  
「新習慣。」布魯斯徒勞無功地解釋。  
「新習慣。」東尼眨了眨眼，「很好，新習慣。」  
「我看到新聞，」布魯斯轉移話題，「也許隊長是對的。」  
「是他挑起了戰爭，」東尼話說得太急，再度扯動唇角，他的眼角瞬間抽了一下，看著布魯斯的眼神裡藏有隱微的委屈，義正嚴詞的指控頓時顯得孩子氣。  
「你無權剝奪他人的自由，」布魯斯平靜地說，「自由的代價很昂貴，總有人會傾盡一切去爭取。」  
東尼抿緊唇，垂下眼，並不答話。

「好了。」布魯斯扔掉手中的棉花棒。  
東尼慢慢垂下頭顱，額側抵靠在布魯斯左肩，「布魯斯，你不會站在我的對立面，對嗎？」  
「不然你認為我正在做什麼？」布魯斯說，「現在，把上衣脫掉。」  
「沒有很嚴重，」東尼躲開布魯斯的碰觸，順勢站起身，環顧四週，「你住在這裡習慣嗎？」  
「不錯。」布魯斯簡單地回答。  
東尼四處走動，腳步聲在空蕩的房裡來回碰撞。布魯斯看著東尼的背影，突然說，「至少我發怒的時候沒有人害怕。」  
「那很好，」東尼輕哼著打開冰箱，裡頭有一些蔬菜，幾罐啤酒，和六瓶可樂，他嘲弄地問，「這也是新習慣？」  
「我的同事、我們會聚會，」布魯斯聳肩的舉動看起來有些心虛，「他們的孩子。」

東尼忽然轉過身，他靠著洗手台，低聲問，「布魯斯，你在這裡做什麼？」  
布魯斯眨了一下眼，有一瞬考慮是否要實話實說。

「回答不出來嗎？」  
沉默讓東尼提高音量，他似乎打開無形的氣動閥，複雜的情緒瞬間噴薄而出，成為一句嚴厲的指責。

「爭取言論自由。」  
平白無故的指控讓布魯斯一股氣提上來，他不假思索地回答，「我為自由而戰。」

東尼瞬間瑟縮一下，像布魯斯正用燒燙的烙鐵戳穿他，他在來的途中想過給布魯斯一個驚喜，想過他能得到的撫慰，想過對談的知心默契，想過提升裝甲機能的快意討論。  
東尼想了許多，卻從未想過布魯斯竟無法理解他的顧慮與理想，從未想過布魯斯會站在遙遠的局外影射他的錯誤。  
「布魯斯，」東尼的聲音變得乾啞，像孤注一擲的賭徒，「你會站在我這邊，對嗎？」

 

布魯斯在心底嘆息，他何德何能，又怎麼能夠讓東尼變成這樣？東尼‧史塔克不該如此，他從不祈求。  
「我會站在你身邊。」布魯斯承諾道。  
東尼不在內戰開始就來找他，他清楚了解布魯斯的立場，所以當東尼現身向布魯斯要一個早知答案的保證，布魯斯不可不謂驚訝。  
「我會永遠站在你這邊。」他又說了一次，確保自己的語意被傳達出去。  
「但我不能攻擊隊長。」布魯斯忽然話鋒一轉，面對東尼，他不願說謊。

「因為他是你的同伴，而我不是？」

布魯斯輕抽一口氣，過去東尼從來不會這樣問他，不會用離奇的論調冷漠地試探他，布魯斯頓了一會以確認自己沒有聽錯，他的遲疑似乎傷害了東尼，東尼忽然雙手向後舉，將上衣往上一掀，「看看你的同伴對我做了什麼。」

在布魯斯眨眼之間，東尼滿是瘀青和傷口的身軀已袒露在他面前，布魯斯從沒想過東尼的傷勢那麼嚴重，像他從沒想過隊長下手會毫不留情。

「東尼，你是我的同伴。」布魯斯再次強調，他往前一步，試圖彌補自己意外劃下的裂口。  
東尼的誤會太過荒謬，布魯斯衝口解釋，「我不能攻擊隊長，是因為——」

布魯斯瞬間停頓，他緩慢深吸一口氣，像虔誠的教徒在宣誓之前必須靜心。  
「自由是我的信仰。」

布魯斯看著東尼的眼睛，一字一句地說，「你是我的同伴，自由是我的信仰。我相信，我的同伴不會要求我攻擊我的信仰。」

東尼別開視線，胸口的起伏不再那麼明顯。

布魯斯盯著他，語音輕巧，像們心自問，「東尼，我是信錯你，還是信錯我自己？」

良久，東尼說，「好，也許我不該來的。」

布魯斯走上前，輕輕撫過東尼胸前的瘀青，他的撫觸很輕柔，東尼感覺到一股顫慄從胸口竄到脊髓裡。  
他的乳頭敏感地挺起來，布魯斯一定看到了，東尼嚥了口唾液，他再次別開視線，卻是為了不同的原因。

「東尼，你想做嗎？」

東尼猛然回頭，龐大而複雜的情緒裡最先出頭的是羞辱，「布魯斯，這算什麼？」  
布魯斯對他的情緒不以為意，「我聽說你之前都用性來發洩壓力。」  
東尼深深吸氣，布魯斯的回答讓他的羞辱感不減反增。「所以，這是一種補償？」  
「當然不是。」布魯斯很快反駁，他別開視線，牆上垂掛的月曆標著今日尚未修改的數字。  
離開東尼的第兩百二十八天。  
布魯斯的聲調忽然變得輕柔，「我只是想念你。」

 

布魯斯低聲喘息。  
浩克的身份沒有曝光，隱姓埋名不是太困難，他離開紐約，在波士頓落腳，找了一份工作，重新建立人際關係。在這大半年，布魯斯逐漸習慣他的工作崗位，習慣新的生活圈，他開始滿足這樣的生活，他有一份安穩的薪水，一群以筆而戰的隊友，一個榮譽而偉大的工作。

安逸侵蝕他的防衛，欺騙他自己是個普通人，因此，當環球報突然換了新主編，工作產生動盪，焦點小組受到樞機主教排山倒海的壓迫，布魯斯忽然有一種新世界又要毀滅的預感。他朝羅比怒吼，一部份是憤怒，一部份是恐慌，恐慌這不過是夢，而他所有的夢都是悲劇。  
當他走出莎夏的屋子，甚至在街頭四處遊蕩，試圖找尋自己存在的證據。

直到人體的熱度能溫暖心臟，一切忽然真實起來。  
羅比是真的，環球報是真的，教士性侵案是真的，波士頓是真的，而東尼，也是真的。

想念瞬間一湧而上，溢滿整個胸腔。布魯斯忽然發現，他真的很想念東尼，他用手環住東尼的頸項，身體之間的距離忽然縮短，房內呻吟的尾端帶上些微的泣音，他們分離太久，終究是太久，沒有性，沒有人體相觸的溫暖，快感太過刺激，像數千根針尖紮入脊髓最敏感的地方，熱的連腰都要融化。

他仰高下顎，喉結上下起伏，袒出咽喉的同時也袒出了所有的自己。

 

東尼一手環過布魯斯的腰，頭枕在他的胸膛上，貼著他的心臟說話。  
「你沒有選擇小島躲起來，當星期五鎖定你的方位，我差點以為你連星期五都能駭入。」  
「這就是原因，」布魯斯輕笑一聲，胸膛微微震動，東尼猜自己會一輩子記住這個聲音。「你們會優先排除人多的地方。」

東尼伸手環過布魯斯的腰，抱緊他，差一點失去布魯斯的行蹤讓他的來意蒙上不顧一切的狠勁，他早知道布魯斯的顧慮，卻讓爭戰削弱他的防備，讓孤獨蒙蔽他的思考，讓情緒主宰他的理智，導致他對布魯斯做出太多不實的指控，他不該相信布魯斯會真的拋下他一走了之，布魯斯不過是在世界的另一個角落為信念而戰，像東尼為隊友、為人民而戰，而科學兄弟永遠不會背棄對方。

一旦冷靜下來，事態就會看得更加分明，東尼貼著布魯斯的心臟問，「你回來的時候，很沮喪，也很憤怒。正在處理的那件事很棘手嗎？」

東尼的一句問話將布魯斯拉回現實，他沉默半晌，沙啞地回答，「是的。」  
「史塔克企業還有一點影響力。」東尼低聲說。  
「這次不行，東尼。」布魯斯在東尼回答之前率先解釋，「金錢和權勢使不上力。」

今晚他們談了許久，有些話只要再思考一秒就能知道不是本意，可當情緒漫過喉頭，言語的刀鋒瞬間就能劃出傷口。布魯斯情願多此一舉地解釋，也不願再次傷害東尼。

事實上，身為《波士頓環球報》記者，身為焦點小組的一員，麥克要的，並不是權力相欺的鬥爭，不是金錢之下的妥協。  
「我要的，是人的膽識和良知。」

 

凌晨四點，東尼已經穿戴整齊，傷口全經過妥善的處理。東尼不能留下來，他的戰場不在這裡。天還未亮，布魯斯站在門邊，目送東尼獨自踏上歸途；再晚幾個小時，當太陽再次升起，他將回到報社，在聖誕假期整理資料。

他們無法站在對方的戰場上，為彼此出一份力，所幸他們同樣都有一群可靠的同伴。布魯斯和東尼說了幾位，做出一個美好的承諾。

也許有一天，他們會帶著各自的同伴，選家餐廳，坐成一桌，相互乾杯慶賀勝利，讓酒杯相碰的聲音迴盪在耳邊。  
也許有一天，他們會選個風景優美的地方，圍成一圈，吃一頓香氣四溢的烤肉，搶奪爭食的場景將一再重演。

 

夢想的未來還搆不著邊，但總有一天會實現。

屆時，想必爭執與戰事已然消匿，他們會並肩坐在大廈的頂樓，坐在離天空最近的地方，一同遙望世界的盡頭。

抬頭的霎那，就能看見天朗雲清。

 

○

 

作戰會議剛剛結束，東尼窩在實驗室的椅子上，手指在空中四處滑動，鋼鐵盔甲的零件投影組裝成各種不同的形式，東尼需要最有效率的攻擊，卻不能讓敵人真正重傷。  
他試了一百八十七種排列，還未找到最適合的方式。一杯咖啡輕巧地放在他的右手邊。  
東尼隨意伸手，握著馬克杯喝了一口，視線仍留在盔甲的掌心，思考如何修改衝擊波光束的振幅。  
他歪過頭，側向盯著投影在空中的數值，這舉動沒有任何涵義，他只是換了姿勢重新思考。

「如果在這裡加裝一個吸氣裝置，使發射口附近的氣壓下降，波的傳遞速度就會上升，形成衝擊波的時間將會延後。」平實的建議驀然響起。

東尼順口接道，「距離一旦增加，震波就會逐漸退化成聲波，音效遠遠大於火力！聰明！」他猛然回頭，嘴角噙著淺笑的科學家正拿著咖啡站在他身後。

「布魯斯！」東尼站起身，驚喜地叫道，「你怎麼來了？」

布魯斯輕笑一聲，「也許，我就是來說聲『嗨』？」

他放下手中的咖啡，上前給東尼一個厚實的擁抱，「嗨，東尼。」

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 無料封面如下，預計於歐美翁(Bring it On3)的《精神依戀症》發送。
> 
>  


End file.
